The Man With Green Eyes
by SupernatrualFAN3346
Summary: A camping trip gets cut short when a girl runs into something supernatural with her sister and she finds out who the man she thinks he is falling in love with is.


**The Man With Green Eyes**

 **Chapter 1 - Suspension**

I was waiting for my sister. She was late, again.

"I'm going to kill her," I said to my best friend, Chloe.

"Don't kill her just yet," Chloe snickered.

I was losing my mind. Finally, she came out of school with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong," I asked

"Did you get the call yet,"? Lilac whispered

` "No," I said suspiciously

Just then my phone called.

"Hello Mrs. Bailer, your sister is suspended from school due to hitting a student out of anger, The suspension will last for 4 days".

I looked at Lilac and shook my head then pointed to the car. She slowly walked over getting in the car and waiting.

"What am I going to do with her," I asked Chloe

She just shook her head and went to find her little brother who was in a grade below Lilac. I walked over to the car, got in and started the engine. Then I looked over at Lilac and shook my head again. I couldn't begin to think why Lilac would hit another student.

When we got home I looked at her and she went to her room without question. Then I went to the fridge and get a drink.

"Lilac get down here," I yelled when I thought I could handle her.

"Coming," she yelled back.

Five minutes later she was walking down the stairs at a slow pace. She sped up when I looked at her with a stern stare.

"Why hit another student," I asked calmly.

"She was saying horrible things to me about my best friend," she said staring straight at the ground.

"That is no reason to hit someone though, sweetheart," I sighed "Go to your room. You are ground there until I say, you can come out to use the bathroom that is it. I will come get you when it is time to eat."

She slowly walked up the stairs to her room. About an hour after to event happened I decided that I was going out.

Picking up the phone I dialed Chloe's number

"Hello,"

"Hey, Chloe can you come over to watch Lilac. I need to go out for a while,"

"Yeah give me 10 minutes and I will be there,". With that she hung up the phone I sat to wait for a friend.

10 minutes later she was at my door and I let her in. We didn't talk she just came in and I went out.

 **Chapter 2 - What, I Can Play**

Sitting at the bar, I was looking around and someone caught my eye. He was tall maybe 6 foot and his body was extremely hot. I watched as he and another man most likely being taller than 6' 2' were playing pool. I couldn't tell who was winning from here, but I could tell that the first man was drop-dead gorgeous. I got up and started to walk over. When I had reached the table they were almost done with their game. I watched and I could tell that they knew I was watching them. When the game was finished the drop dead gorgeous man had won the game. He looked over to me.

"You to play amazing," I said trying not to blush, but I knew that I had already done that,

"Do you play," the taller one asked

"Yeah I do," I said grabbing a pool stick.

"Want to play," the shorter one asked with a smug look on his face

I nodded and we started the game. The shorter man broke and hit one of the striped into the whole. He hot again and missed. That is when I laughed.

"I would like to see you try to hit one in," he snarled

So I did. Then I kept going. After I hit the last one I smiled and looked up to see them both with dumbfounded faces.

"What, I can play," I said laughing my ass off.

They both looked at me again and the taller one smiled at me.

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean," he said acting really shy

"Ainslie," I said still giggling a little

"Why are you still laughing," Dean questioned

I couldn't stop so I just shook my head and took a drink of my whiskey. I walked over to the bar to grab my coat so I could head home, but a strong hand touched my shoulder and I spun on my toes quicker than you could blink. I almost punched the guy until I realized who I was

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again," I snarled

"Sorry princess, didn't mean to frighten you," Dean smiled shyly.

That smile and those eyes had me I could stay mad at him even if I really tried

"Where you going," Sam said coming up behind me.

"I have to get home to my sister," I replied simply, then picked up my coat and walked out the door.

 **Chapter 3 - The Store**

2 weeks passed and Lilac was back in school and I went on with normal life. While I was shopping while Lilac was at school I walked into the camping section and ran into Dean and Sam. They weren't looking my way so I quickly and very quietly walked back out of the section and went to get all my other stuff before going back to that section.

After I got everything else on the list I went back to the camping section hoping that they were gone. I was wrong. They were still there so I walked down the aisle and pretended to not know them and grab my stuff. The closer I got I saw that they were there with two other men. The other men looked old enough to be their fathers. When I got to the tents I started going through the waterproof ones looking for the one I need. I knew they were staring at me. When I found the tent I turned and almost ran right into one of the older men.

"Sorry," I said acting very shy, my auto emotion to people I don't know,

"No troubles," the man replied with a gruff voice

I kept moving down the aisle, now looking for matches. I found them and looked at the list I had made which consist of; sleeping bags, 2 tarps, extra blankets, flashlights, matches, paper towels, hats, gloves, sunscreen, insect repellent, more supplies for the first aid kit, map, and more food. I looked up and sighed then started to push the cart again. This was going to be a long day. I turned the cart around to go back and get the other items on the list and saw

Sam and Dean both staring at me while the other men were talking in low voices to each other. I smiled and kept moving. Then I stopped to grab matches from the top shelf. I was short and couldn't reach the shelf so I did what I was dreading to do. As I was going to turn around I felt Dean behind me and then I heard his voice.

"Do you need some help," he asked

"Yeah, actually could you grab a box of matches for me," I replied sounding like a child.

He laughed and grabbed the box and handed it down to me

"Dean, stop laughing at her would you," one of the older men scolded

"Yes sir'" Dean replied automatically

I thanked him again and went to find all the other stuff I needed on my list. By the time I was done I was worn out. As I was moving to the check out line I saw Sam and Dean again. I walked into the checkout line and waited. Nothing went wrong I don't even think that they saw me so now I was heading home.

I was kind of sad that they didn't notice me or anything, but it was OK.

 **Chapter 4 - Camping**

Lilac and I were laying under the stars outside watching and pointing to the ones that we knew. We were camping and I was happy. Lilac needed time away from everything and I needed to breathe so fresh air, so we were out in the woods camping.

CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH. We heard the noise and we both bolted up from our spots. I looked at Lilac and she nodded her head. I silently went over to the tent and grabbed my 9mm Beretta and walked back over to Lilac. CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH. We heard it again and we both tensed slightly waiting for whatever the thing was to go away for come out from looked at me with eyes full of fear and I put my arm around her to support her because she was going to faint if the thing didn't come out f the woods. Then we heard voices on the other side of the camp.

"Damn it,"

"Shit, it got here before us,"

I looked at Lilac and helped her sit on a log.

"Stay here," I whispered and she nodded still looking like she was going to faint.

I crept over to my site watching through the trees trying to find who was at my camp. Then I heard a gun cock and I felt cold metal against my head,

"Don't move," a gruff voice said

Then I heard Lilac scream and I ran. I felt pain and knew I had been shot, but I didn't care someone or something had my sister.

 **Chapter 5 - Complications**

I reached the edge of the campsite I heard Lilac scream again. Then I saw red I still had my gun in my hand and I stepped out into the light and aimed at the first person I saw that wasn't my sister. It happen to be Dean.

"Let. Her. Go," I gritted my teeth

Dean looked up at me "Whoa there, Ainslie put the gun down,"

"No," I said looking over at my sister who was being pinned down by Sam who had a gun to her head and she was passed out.

The man that had shot me came out of the woods and looked at the scene. Then another man came out and looked at the scene.

"I won't ask again, Let. Her. Go," I snarled for the second time.

Sam let my sister go and Lilac sprinted towards me and fell into my arms. I looked at the 4 men. Then I looked down at my sister and her eyes were full of fear.

One of the older men tried to take a step towards me and I pointed the gun at him

"Don't move," I barked

"Okay," he said taking a step back

"Wait why are you guys out here anyway," Sam said and he sounded worried

"We were camping," I said still holding my sister and having the gun pointed at the older man.

"Ok," he replied

I looked at all of them and wondered what they were doing out here and I was going to ask them, but I never had the chance when I heard the familiar sound of CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH. I felt Lilac tense and I knew something else was out here with us. I looked at Lilac and she nodded. She stepped out of my arms and went into the tent.

All 4 men looked at me like I was crazy. Then I heard snarling and I turned.

 **Chapter 6 - Confession**

When I turned I saw what I had brought my gun for just in case. There was a werewolf staring at me and all the men behind me. Before anyone had time to think I raised the gun to the creature, aimed and fired. It was dead on the ground.

"Don't move," I whispered in case I missed, which was very unlikely.

I walked over and examined where I had hit and I did hit dead center in the middle of the heart on it so it was dead. I felt one of the men behind me and I suddenly became furious. I turned and punched the man who was Dean.

"Ouch, Damn it," he yelled.

"I told you to stay put," I yelled right back matching his tone.

All of them looked at me again and then one came forward

"Who are you,"

"Why should I tell you,"

"It would help clear things,"

I looked back at the tent knowing that Lilac was waiting for me to come and get her.

"Hold on," said making my way over to the tent.

I opened the tent and motioned for Lilac to come out. When she got into my arms she was shaking. I murmured soft things into her ear and walked back towards the men and I felt her tense.

"It's okay," whispered loud enough for her to hear, but no one else to.

When we got to the men I looked at Dean and winced. I had hit him pretty hard and left a shiner for sure.

"Sorry," I gestured to his face

"It's fine and it hasn't been the first time I have been hit," I replied with a content voice

"Who are you," the older man asked again

" I am Ainslie and this is my sister Lilac. We are the Bailers," I said hoping they wouldn't really know who we were by the last name

"Hmm," he sighed

"Wait, did you say Bailers," the other older man said

I nodded. They all turned from us and started whispering to each other. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Still here," I barked and I saw Sam jump

"I'm Bobby and this in John," the man who asked if we said that we were the Bailers.

"What are you guys," I asked

"This is Sam and Dean my sons. We are the Winchesters,"

I choked. I had heard that name before and now I was worried.

"Wait, did you say, Winchester," I gasped

"Yep," Dean replied sounding annoyed

I backed away slowly and led my sister away from them.

"Don't move," whispered and gave her the spare gun I had in my coat

She took it and sat down on a log.

I walked back over to the men and pointed my gun at them.

"Hey, Hey don't shoot," Sam said calmly

"You guys are the Winchesters so I think I should shoot you," I snapped and Sam flinched.

"Why should you shoot us," Dean asked sounding very gentle

"There are a lot of reasons why," I sneered

"Could you tell us some of those reasons," John firmly asked

"For starters asshole over there started the apocalypse, secondly you have sent my father on a goose chase for a demon we are never going to find," I snapped once again letting y anger get the best of me.

All of the men looked at each other turned and talked to where I couldn't hear them. I turned to move over to my sister who was still sitting on the log where I had left her. I signaled for her to get up and move silently like she was taught then we crept through the woods away from the men huddled in a tight, close circle.

 **Chapter 7 - Meeting Again**

Two weeks had passed since the incident. Lilac hadn't spoken a word about it and we went on with our normal lives. Well almost normal.


End file.
